1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blind rivet type fasteners, and more particularly, to improved mounting and connecting arrangements utilizing such type fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners known as blind rivets are used in numerous mounting and fastening applications. The blind rivet fastener typically comprises a metallic tubular rivet member having an outwardly extending mounting flange at one end and an actuating rod that extends axially through the tubular rivet member and has an enlarged end or head disposed adjacent the opposite or terminal end of the tubular rivet member. The tubular rivet member may be positionable, for example, through aligned apertures in a pair of plates to be secured together, with the flanged end thereof adjacent one side of the plates and the opposite or terminal end thereof extending through the other side of the plates. Upon axial withdrawal of the actuating rod, the enlarged head thereof causes the terminal end of the tubular rivet member to be expanded, such that the plates are retained between the expanded and flanged ends of the tubular rivet member. Withdrawal of the rod typically is effected by a manually or automatically operated tool, and the force of the withdrawal movement of the rod causes the enlarged head to break off so as to either be retained in the expanded end of the tubular rivet member or to fall free of the completed connection.
Although blind rivet type fasteners have been advantageously used in numerous fastening and mounting applications, heretofore there are many applications for which they have been deemed unsuitable, or for which they have not been easily adaptable. For example, because the tubular rivet member is metallic, such fasteners have been unsuitable in electrical applications in which it is necessary that there be no electrical contact between the fastener and the wall or plates being secured. Likewise, because of the relatively high heat conductivity of the metallic tubular rivet member, blind rivet fasteners may be unsuitable in applications that cannot tolerate heat transfer through the fastener. In addition, it has been difficult to achieve connections in which the tubular rivet member is firmly retained in the mounting aperture without some relative movement or vibration, particularly when the fastener is secured in an aperture in relatively hard material, such as metal. For similar reasons, conventional blind rivets have not been suitable for applications where sound conductivity through the fastener must be minimized.